


Rumour Has It

by roelliej



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Community: dracoharry100, Double Drabble, F/M, Gossip, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is really pissed, because of something she's overheard in the girls' bathroom involving her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

"Draco, you'll never guess what I overheard in the girls' bathroom?" Pansy whispered, her face flushed with anger.

"I'm not in the mood to for games, Pansy," Draco snapped, as he took a bite of his apple. "Just tell me!" 

"That haughty Mudblood from Hufflepuff has been spreading some nasty rumours about you," Pansy hissed.

"Oh?" Draco said, feigning nonchalance, but his heart was racing. "What's Finch-Fletchley telling about me?"

"Rumour has it you and Potter have been caught snogging in Flitwick's classroom," Pansy said.

"That's absolutely preposterous!" Draco roared, startling some first years who walked by. "First of all I am _not_ gay, and if I were, I would never come near Potter's filthy half-blood lips!"

"Hear, hear!" Nott said, patting Draco's shoulder. "Oh look, there's Potter."

Draco turned his head and saw Potter walking towards McGonagall's classroom, accompanied by Granger and Weasley.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco sneered loudly. "You stink!" 

Potter turned around and Draco pointed towards the button on his cloak, as his friends roared with laughter. Potter shrugged and turned around, as Weasley gave him the finger. 

Draco listened to Pansy criticizing Granger's large front teeth as he inconspicuously peeked at Potter's arse disappearing out of sight.


End file.
